The Return of Kummar
by RadioactiveSableye
Summary: I had this idea a while back. What if, somehow, the Jedi discover the cause of Grievous's anger and grief, and using the cloning technology of Kamino, brought her back? Not many people know, so prepare to be edgimicated! :P Read if you'd like! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So I suppose this is my first official fanfic. The others I've written weren't so good in my opinion, so I'm starting anew. Hopefully this story is okay. Enjoy if you want.**

* * *

Chapter

It was irritating to say the least.

This was the second time the Jedi had invaded his palace without him knowing. It was irritating becasue his magnaguards had been butchered, and once again his droid, Doctor, was decapitated. Unfourtunatley, Gor hadn't been there to maul the pesky Republican's. As he continued through the castle it bacame evident that they hadn't just been searching for him, but for something else. Every room looked like a tornado had a tantrum and exploded.

Finally he came upon his quarters to find a wide, gaping hole in the metal door, still smoking. '_They've left recently then_,' He thought, very much annoyed. Stepping through the hole the first thing he saw was the closet, the door half melted on the floor, the capes the closet housed were strewn about carelessly, leaving a rainbow of fabric all over the room. The closet itself was mostly empty, as it always had been (besides all the cloaks he kept). But he always kept a small wooden box on the very highest shelf in the farthest corner.

Ecxept, the box was gone.

Eyes of gold widened in complete shock and fury. Clentching fists of ivory durasteel until the metal creaked in protest, he stormed from his quarters. Stomping into his trophy room he replaced the lightsabers on his person with ones he'd been meaning to use for ages, but never had the time to swap his weapons. It was a special occasion to use these four unique blades. He had taken these precious treasures from the most experienced Jedi he had ever had the pleasure of maiming. They were colors that he had never thought a lightsaber could be.

But now he could use them to take back what was his... What had been _hers_...

* * *

Sneaking into the Jedi temple had been surprisingly simple, especially since it was the dead of night. Very few guards were out, and those who were were fast asleep at their posts, confident that nobody would dare try to infiltrate the place. Unfourtunatly for them, they were sorely mistaken.

He kept to the ceiling, embedding his claws and talons into the marble that decorated the temple. The only problem now was figuring out where exactly they had hidden that box. Below, a guard dressed in blue carring a spear of ebony walked just inches from where he clutched the wall above the door frame. The guard thumbed a switch on the wall and the lights blared. Freezing completely he mentally willed the guard to continue on his way, but instead he turned around, spotting him with a start. Rolling his eyes with a huff he launched himself at the guard, impaling him with his talons. His weight instantly shattered bone and crushed spine, killing the guard without any trouble.

Suddenly he heard feet retreating behind him. Swivaling his head he spotted another guard adorned in blue rushing towards an elevator. He charged at the man, grabbing his blue robes just before he pressed the "up" button. He pulled him back violently, giving the guard whiplash, and easily crushed his throat with his other hand.

Dropping the corpse he looked around, listening attentively for anymore men. After a few moments he stepped into the elevator that would take him straight to the hall where the Jedi quarters were. The doors parted, revealing an empty hallway that lead to another, larger hall with a fountain in the center. Quietly stalking towards said fountain, he froze as he spotted a two padawan and a few other Jedi; Knights, Masters, Sentinels. You name it, they were there.

And they all stared at him in complete bewilderment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to those who have read my fic. Thankyou Red Samurai for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. : I'm actually going to say his name in this chapter. Before I was trying to be, _MYSTERIOUS!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

The two Padawan, who'd been having a rather entertaining conversation, lost the look of relaxed glee they had worn before they'd spotted the cyborg. Being the closest to the fountain where the menacing general stood, they could only stare in terror, watching in slow motion as metallic limbs split with a bone-chilling _crack_, and four lightsabers ignited in curious colors. They vaguely heard the voice of an elder demand them to move, but they couldn't hear him.

They were cut down simply by a blade of pure white, buzzing loudly with the others; black, orange, yellow.

Another Jedi, young but not a Padawan, charged the general with a hatred fueled war cry, igniting a blazing aqua blade. Grievous merely kicked him away before he got too close for his comfort (not that he would've been any trouble, of course). Reptilian eyes scrutinzing every Jedi there, he estimated a good twenty plus Republican's of various ranks, mostly Master's and Sentinel's. Decided it was best to make himself scarcecfor the moment. Whirling around the general took off in the opposite direction, his hated eneimies at his heels.

Suddenly he was flung to the side, like something had hit him with a train, and hit the marble wall. Stunned for just a moment, spotting his attacker; the Kel Dor, Plo Koon, he believed. He silently wondered how he'd done such a powerful Force push in this claustrophobic hallway. Grievous rose slowly, glaring venomous fire at the Master.

* * *

He knew the exact reason Grievous was here, why he'd come here completely alone (and probably without any consent from Dooku). There were only two problem's now: One, getting rid of the cyborg without relieving what he was after, and (hopefully) pevent anymore deaths in the temple. And two, the box Grievous wanted wasn't on Coruscant anymore. Plo stared the cyborg down, which was impressive considering his eyes were concealed. Then the general bolted down the hall, faster than any of them could comprehend.

At first, the Kel Dor thought he wouldn't be able to follow Grievous, on foot or through the Force, because, despite being nearly nine hundred pounds, Grievous could be remarkably stealthy when he wanted to. That, and because he was mostly cybernetic, it was nigh impossible to track him with the Force. However, as rare as it was Grievous had left a trail behind; literally. In the marble floor were near perfect imprints of the generals taloned feet. They led to another intersection and abruptly stopped right in the center of another hall.

Plo looked up knowingly, unsurprised to see the ceiling torn to pieces with a hole just big enough for Grievous to squeeze through, but too small for any Jedi older than a Padawan. He shook his head and made for the stairs.

* * *

Grievous was in sneak mode again. He had set his hearing apperatus set as high as it would go and the panels on either side of his head flicked like a felines ears at every little sound. Right now the only thing he could hear was the sound of sleeping Republican's. But he did not drop his guard. He knew that Plo was right behind him. Of course, he wasn't actually _behind_ him, but the point was he had to keep moving to get the pesky Jedi off his tail.

He suddenly heard them. The Jedi. And once again he ran. Perhaps this was not the best of ideas. Grievous internally scolded himself for thinking he could just walk in and take back his property. There were far too many Jedi here for him to fight by himself. Tens of _hundreds_ resided here in the temple, and there was only _one_ Grievous.

But he wanted that box back. He _needed_ it back. Without it...

He shook his head, making up his mind to leave while most of the Republican's were still asleep.

Quickly he found a window and crashed through it, landing perfectly on the ground thousands of feet below.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you'd like, your feedback is most appreciated and welcomed. **

**So I decided that I'll just say random stuff at the end of every chapter, like last night I had a dream about cats that were insanely neon colors with black tiger stripes. Whenever these cats pounced on like a mouse or a cricket of something, it would turn into a rainbow cat. Please do not judge my insanity. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for the reviews. I'm happy people are enjoying the story thus far. Also, please do not be surprised by any OOCness. It may happen by accident. As a fangirl I have a right to make Grievous, or any characters in this fic, OOC! IT'S MY _RIGHT_! **

**On a side note, I don't actually have a plot-well I do-but I don't really have a draft or anything for this, so I'm just typing off the top of my head. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I hope the title is enough, and what I've written so far, to guess what this whole thing is about. If you don't know (and I don't want to have to do this), I'll tell you in the notes I put up here. So, any constructive criticism, or anything at all really, would be most appreciated. That, and I like when my audience is able to participate if they wish to improve a story they like. **

**Tell me in a review :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Grievous paced through the bridge of his flagship, the _Invisible Hand_, as he often did. However, this was slightly different. Yes he would pace when he was angry or stressed, when he was thinking. But this was a rare occasion of concern, of worry. He never worried. Never. He was always confident that whatever he did, or anything that happened, would be a complete success in his favor, and the problem nochalantly rolled off his metallic shoulders. But the Jedi had stolen from him. They'd taken something dear to him. And he had no idea where to look.

He stared out the transparasteel of the bridge, into the depths of the galaxy. There were far too many planets and systems it could be in. The Republican's could have hidden it anywhere. For all he knew, they could have sold it, or even destroyed it out of spite. Grievous clentched his ivory fists. '_Sounds like something the Jedi would_ _do_.'He growled to himself, aloud. The crew on the bridge momentarily froze at the menacing noise, trying to determine if Grievous would take his anger out on them, like he usually did when he was upset.

The crew was lucky today; Count Dooku was here for the next few standard days. The elder Sith stood on the elevated podium in the center of the bridge, watching the cyborg below. Dooku could sense the uncharacteristic unease in his general, the anger and desperation. He'd been like this the past few weeks. He hadn't slept, didn't go to have his medical exams done, and now the Sith Lord feared Grievous was suffering both mentally and physically. This had to end, he decided.

"Grievous," He addressed.

Instantly, the general whipped his head upwards obediently.

"Is something troubling you?"

The the cyborg diverted his gaze to the windows, not particularly wanting to share his predicament.

"No, my lord."

Dooku frowned at this. He knew something was eating away at his general, and whatever it was, he was going to get rid of the problem. Reaching out with the Force he probed the cyborg's mind. Grievous seemed to be oblivious to it, as he continued to paced the bridge. Dooku was slightly taken aback; how could Grievous even remember _her_. _She_ was supposed to be erased from his memory completely. Well, not everything was deleted. Grievous was still able to remember his family after the proceedure, which had been erased so many times that it seemed impossile that Grievous could remember anything at all. But he could, and did.

_She_ especially was supposed to be deleted from his memory. It seemed _she_ had survived it though. The Count sighed. This issue was particularly problematic; Grievous was far too important to loose to petty depression. How were they to win a war when their greatest weapon was sulking in a corner over a woman that died years ago? The elder Sith would not have this.

So the Jedi had stolen that little box, had they? Even he knew what its contents meant to Grievous. Again he sighed. He turned around to the holoprojector, tapping a single key and waited. Seconds later, a tiny, holographic Yoda appered with a rather confused look upon his green face.

"Master Yoda," The Sith greeted. "It seems you have stolen something from my general."

"Stole? No, no, borrowed, we have." Said the Master.

Grievous glared. "What kind of answer is that?! You Jedi _stole_ that box from me!"

"I have to agree. It is not borrowing unless you ask beforehand." Dooku said.

"Like you Seperatists even know what borrowing means..." Said a voice that was awfully simmilar to Anakin's off screen.

Yoda took a glance off screen and merely shook his head, looking at Grievous now. "Have it back, you will. In time. Patience, general. Making something, we are. For you."

With that said, the Jedi cut the transmission and his blue hologram dissipated into nothingness. The cyborg let out an ungodly sound and stormed from the bridge, leaving dents in the floor. Dooku once again sighed. Grievous would not be able to do much of anything besides sulk in his newfound depression unless the box was returned.

This was not going to be a fun day...

* * *

**What is this? Plot developement? So the Jedi are making something, are they? **

**Anyways, tell me what you think. **

**And now, it's time for my weird dreams! ... Thing... Okay so last night I hada dream about a floating pirate ship in the middle of New York. Now, there were no people on board to steer this thing and yet, it was blowing buildings up itself. So, I was at the top of the Empire State building, which doesn't make much sense because I'm scared of extreme heights. Anyways, some fighter jets showed up and blew the ship up with Pinkie Pie's party canons, and the ship exploded intorainbow sparkles and muffins fell from the sky.**

**MUFFIN APOCOLYPSE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER CHAPTER?! WHAT KIND OF MADNESS IS THIS?! Madness? No... This isn't madness... THIS. IS. FANFICTION! See what I did there? The Sparta and... Yeah you get it. It's the Shoop Da Woop one. It is funny, and you should watch it.**

**ANYWAYS, this is chapter numbero four-o... WHATEVER! IGNORE ME I'M CRAZY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

'_They're_ _making something, but what could it possibly be?! Why do they need my box? I swear if they damage ANYTHING in it, the Republic will have a few hundred casulties on their hands_,' To say Grievous was mad was quite an understatement. He was absolutely seething with hate. A vat of boiling rage may have been more accurate. He paced incessantly through his quarters, leaving near perfect prints in the floor in his wake. He was thinking, had been thinking, and was still thinking of how to retireve his box.

He heard the distinct hum of hyperdrive, and looked out the enormous windows in his quarters, neon blue light flooding the entire room. He cocked his head; he hadn't ordered anyone to launch the ship into hyperspace. At the moment he could've cared less where they were going, but he was curious. Dooku had most likely given the order, but where exactly were they going? Moments later the ocean planet of Kamino appeared, it shining blue surface mocking him.

Why had the Count wanted to come _here_, of all places? He knew Grievous could not swim, and like every living thing, could only hold his breath for so long. The flagship stopped far enough to stay hidden, and immediately Grievous was called to the hanger in which his starfighter, _The Soulless One_, resided. He arrived in the hanger in record time, to see Dooku standing there patiently, his face in its usual scowl of disapproval. Grievous had learned that the constant expression wasn't purposefully directed at him, rather the Count always wore his face this way.

"General," The elder Sith greeted.

Grievous merely nodded, got straight to the point. "Why have we come here?"

Dooku looked almost surprised. "Grievous, you of all... People, should know that the Republic rely on Kamino as we do Geonosis. It only makes sense that if the Jedi were making something, it would be created here." He explained.

Grievous shot a glare at Dooku for his hesitence at labeling him. But he brushed it off, used to it. That didn't mean he wasn't offended, though.

"So you want me to go down there-"

"I _expect_ you to go down there and collect your belongings, and return." Said the Count sturnly.

* * *

It was raining when he landed his fighter. Storming, more like it. He had no doubt he'd been detected, but the place seemed abandoned. There were no guards, no Kaminoans, no Jedi. Nobody. Grievous quickly made for the door, wanting to get inside and away from all this water. The doors slid open obediantly, welcoming the general. He gripped a lightsaber as he turned corners, searching. Still he saw nor heard anyone.

Still on guard, he cut through every door he found, tearing through everything until he found his treasure.

Walking down yet another gleaming white hall, a whistle resounded throughout the place. The panels on the sides of his head whipped backwards, pressed flat against his metallic skull. He twisted his upper half around, spotting the very bane of his existance; Obi Wan Kenobi. The Jedi took off in the oppsite direction. With an animalistic snarl of rage, the cyborg took off after him. In the midst of running, Grievous split his arms, igniting his uniquely colored blades.

Obi Wan ran outside into the storm, the cyborg trailing after him. Kenobi made a sharp turn without slipping, somehow. Grievous was not so lucky. The water messed with the magnetism in his taloned feet, sending the general sliding on his side. The Jedi stopped, waiting for his rival to get up, calling to him:

"What's the matter, Greivous? Can't handle a few puddles?" He mocked.

The general growled in annoyance, rising to his feet. He gripped the metal walkways with his talons, practically burying them with his strength. Then he charged full force, and Kenobi took off.

* * *

He was getting tired. He hadn't slept in days, and hadn't gone to any of his exams... But Obi Wan didn't tire like he had all of a sudden. Obi Wan had the Force to aid him, where as Grievous did not. He was straining himself, he knew. But he wanted his treasure back. _Needed_ it. The rain wasn't helping; it got in his eyes and he kept slipping, despite the fact that he embbeded his talons in the walkways as he ran. Plus it was cold. He had a headache, too. Maybe he should've taken a nap before he came here.

Finally, the Jedi went back inside, with the cyborg on his trail. When he got inside he'd never been so relieved to be out of the rain. His cape was sopping wet on his shoulders, and he internally frowned at this. But, he reminded himself, there were more pressing matters. Breathing heavily, he once again took off after Kenobi, who Force pushed himself farther away, and unintentionally pushing the cyborg back as well.

Grievous was able to take most of the blast and ran after him, trailing water behind him. They made it to an intersection, and there were suddenly hundreds of troopers with their guns trained on him. He froze, blinking. This was _not_ what he had expected. Then something latched onto his ankle firmly. Looking down, there was a thick black cable wrapped around the limb. He remembered this trick from when Kit Fisto had so foolishly infiltrated his palace before. This time he still had his legs, and the Nautolan hadn't stolen his property. Or maybe he did. He didn't know who took the box.

More cables dug into his armor, somewhat restraining him. He could easily pull them out, even if his arms were restrained. Then he was tackled, by at least twelve clones. He was surprisingly easily knocked over, the troopers wisely putting their weight in his ankles and wrists. More joined them, jumping on him like one would an alligator or large reptile.

He sturggled, but it was only halfheartedly; he was just too exhausted for this.

Then two went for his neck, or what could be considered one. Then he faught them hard, kicking, growling, trying to get his arms free.

Then Kenobi himself appeared in his currently limited visage and knelt beside him and grabbed a firm hold of his durasteel head, using the Force to help restrain the cyborg. He sensed another person behind him, kneel and take a hold of a tube in his "neck", and then everything became fuzzy, blurry, and faded into nothing but inky blackness.

* * *

**So... Yeah. I know the end sounds really, really, really weird. BUT. It is for the sake of plot developement. No, he is not dead. I would never kill Grievous. That's my bro, my man. You don't screw with MY man. HE'S MINE, YOU HEAR THAT?! _MINE_! **

**No weird stuff cuz I posted two chapters. This one and the last one.**

**Yep. Busy, busy me.**

**Review if you'd like :)**


	5. Chapter 5

An hour

**Here we are at chapter five. I bet you guys already know what's gunna happen next. BUT. There's a catch. I wasn't planning to do this earlier, but I'm adding in an OC for plot. FOR PLOT. DO NOT FLIP! SHE IS ONLY FOR PLOT! But she may be featured in future fics.**

**And, no Jesslyoko, when I said Grievous is mine, I mean _MINE_, like, completely. I can share though :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Alright, it's safe to get up now." Said Jedi Master Obi Wan with a heavy sigh.

The Republican was more tired from this whole ordeal than anyone, physically and mentally. Nobody had expected Grievous to discover his belongings rested in Kamino's laboratories so soon. But, the plan had been executed perfectly, despite Grievous's sudden arrival. The Jedi stood, looking down at his cybernetic rival. The general was out cold, looking far too peaceful for someone with such a violent reputation. On the other side of the cyborg stood a human woman in a clean white lab coat, in the process of pulling sanitation gloves off her pale hands, a syringe clasped in her palm.

Her name was Lyra Kainoe. She was young, but incredibly intelligent, long pitch black hair presently pulled back into a neat ponytail and medical goggles on her head, like a headband, keeping her messy bangs out of her face, which stuck up humourously behind the goggles. Eyes like the most ancient of amber stared at the sleeping cyborg, then looked up at Kenobi.

"What should we do now?" Asked Lyra.

"Well, I suppose we should put him somewhere for now. Perhaps a cell in the prison block will do." Replied Obi Wan.

So, with the help of fifteen clones, they carried the cyborg to the prison block, and set him on the floor of one of the largest cells available. Lyra watched, feeling terrible about this whole ordeal. But her project would never be completed if Grievous interfered. If she had exta time, she could finish, and right now the only way to provide that time was to keep Grievous preoccupied.

With a heavy sigh, she retreated to the labs.

* * *

Slowly, eyes of gold opened to take in his environment. Grievous blinked, realizing he was on the floor and sat up quickly, regretting it instantly as his head pounded. He looked around. How long had he been out? Standing, the general looked through the rayshield blocking his way to freedom. Outside he could see Obi Wan talking with a few Kaminoans about something concerning the clones. Ultimately uninteresting to him, but he listened nontheless.

"Miss Kainoe is quie the expert," Said one Kaminoan, sounding impressed

The other, "Yes, using that new DNA so professionally. And it's a wonder she was able to clone anything from what little you were able to collect." He seemed jealous of this Miss Kainoe.

The Jedi nodded in agreement. "I concur; Lyra's work is most impressive." He happened to glance at the cell Grievous was in almost expectantly. "Ah. Good morning general," He walked over, dismissing the Kaminoans politely. "I do hope you slept well."

The cyborg glared. "What were you talking about just now?" He neraly demanded.

Obi Wan looked confused. "What are _you_ talking about? We weren't talking about anything." He said innocently.

"Don't play stupid with me! Just now, you were saying something about DNA." He growled, most annoyed

The Jedi merely shrugged and walked away, leaving the general shouting demands and threats in his cell.

* * *

Grievous slammed his fist into the clean white wall of his cell in frustration. _What_ were they planning?! This was ridiculous! Were thay creating a new super clone? And _WHERE_ were his things? He roared once again, smashing another wall in. There was a cot in the wall, which he tore from and threw. The clones guarding his cell peered inside, questioning their safety despite the rayshield.

Hours had passed, and the cell was a mess; the cot was in pieces, the walls were covered in holes and claw marks, the floor a mess of talon prints and scratches that would have to be completely replaced. It seemed the general had worn himself out, so the clones outside relaxed a bit. Unbeknownst to them, Grievous was right next to the door, trying to find a seam.

When he didn't find one he embedded his claws into the metal and tore. Eventually, he found what he was looking for: the inner controls for the rayshield. He laughed to himself, a sound the trooper's were uncomfortable with. To them it was a sound of malice, and success, which didn't fare well for them. Then all of a sudden the blue rayshield dropped and the cyborg stepped out with a triumphant air about him. thta was the only thing they would ever see again as the general towered over them.

* * *

Kenobi had been watching Grievous the entire time.

He at first thought it was just a part of the cyborg's tantrum, when he impaled and gutted the wall, then started messing with the wires inside. That's when Obi Wan started running towards the prison block. It was a little known fact that Grievous could hack any door, any computer, or jumpstart any ship from anywhere without using his blades. As he arrived and willed the door to open faster with the Force, he realized he was too late; the guards were dead, and the four blades of impossible colors were gone.

He scolded himself internally. He should've known this would happen.

On the far side of the room, a freshly cut hole smoked and hissed. The Jedi ran for it, looking through and finding nothing but a drop straight downwards into the endless ocean of the planet. He ran the opposite direction, out of the prison block and outside. Grievous's fighter had been shut off after he was put on his cell, butthat didn't seem to matter to the cyborg. He was under the fighter, going through its wires until the hum of its engine was heard. The general gave a cackle of success and rolled out from under his ship.

Flipping the cockpit open he turned it off once again and closed it. When he turned around he instantly spotted the Jedi and took on a half offensive, half defensive battle stance, something only Grievous could do with his four arms. Immediately, the impossible blades ignited and the cyborg charged. Obi Wan bearly had time to activate his own lightsaber and deflect the attack before he was butchered.

A white blade in his upper right limb swung downwards at Kenobi's legs while the remaining three kept the Jedi occupied. But Obi Wan pushed forwards with the Force, and avoided the weapon.

Grievous recovered quickly, and swung his arms seperately, performing the most extreme multi-tasking anyone had ever seen. Soon troopers had shown up, their blasters aimed at the cyborg. In the midst of trying to decapitate his rival and block lasor fire all at the same time, a shot had made it through Grievous's near perfect defence and hit his knee, knocking the joint out of its socket.

The cyborg let out a roar that made everyone pause. Grievous gripped the limb, cursing every Geonosian who had built this body, and especially the one that gave him pain receptors. Fortunately, the limb was still attached. Unfortunately, he couldn't use it. Motorcontrol ceased to exist in the limb and it hung uselessy from just a few determined wires and metal that refused to release it.

Stubbornly, Grievous once again adopted his unique stance and waited for somebody to attack. When nobody did, the entire situation became awkwardly silent. The only noise was the hum of lightsabers.

Kenobi decided to break that silence. "Grievous,"

The cyborg snapped his attentionto the bane of his existance, lifting his lightsabers defensively.

"We will return your property."

Grievous looked incredulous. "Why?"

Obi Wan sighed. "Just follw me, if you would."

* * *

**So... Yep. Chappey five. **

**I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! NEVER BEFORE HAVE I WRITTEN SOMETHING SO LONG!**

**I've noticed that as I go, the longer the chapters become.**

**AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR WEIRD STUFF FROM MY BRAIN!:**

**So last night I had a dream that I was a Guardian. I was the Guardian of Immagination, and I worked with the Sandman, which is awesome because Sandy is my favorite Guardian. So anyways, we were, um, fighting the Decepticons... DON'T JUDGE ME! Or you can. It doesn't matter to me. **

**Review if you'd like :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX! OMG HOLY FOOP I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! **

**If you've ever played Lego Starwars, you get a clearer view of the growing clones, eccept they're just lego bricks, not naked babies, as Finn likes to say. Adventure Time rulz.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Wearily, Grievous followed his nemesis back into Kamino Labs. They rounded corner after corner until they reached a door, which obediantly parted for them. The cyborg surveyed his surroundings. There were tubes upon thousands of tubes of growing clones, which even to him was slightly disturbing. Still he trailed behind, watching everyone of the troppers flanking him. He unconciously huntched his back defensively, letting his cape fall over him.

They walked through the seemingly endless, pristine white halls until the Jedi abrubtly turned to the left through another door. It was a laboratory, probably for the same use as the others; to clone DNA. This brought back the conversation he'd overheard. What exactly _did_ they need his things for and why? It didn't make much sense to him. Whatcould they possibly clone from a mask? The animal it came from? If they were, they'd have to kill it because those things were murderous.

From a door in the wall that no one would have ever guessed was there, a woman stepped out, a sientist obviously. She was human, however, which he wouldn't have thought to work here of all places. The door shut quietly behind her, and she stood there expectantly, like she was angry with the Jedi.

"What are you doing in here? I'm not finished yet!" She said irately.

"The general would like to have his belongings, if you would kindly return them, Miss Lyra." Said Kenobi.

The woman, Miss Lyra, huffed, blowing a strand of ebony hair out of her face and turned around. She held the box, holding it out to him almost hesitantly. He snatched the carved wooden box from her instantly and made to leave. But in his way were the troopers that had assisted in his escort. He swivaled his head around to look at Obi Wan quizzically. The Jedi only lifted his palm and his four blades flew from his belt into the hands of his nemesis.

He turned around fully. "What is the meaning of this?! I thought you said I could leave here?!" He bellowed, clutching the box closer to his chest plate.

"I am sorry general. But you see, we've got a surprise for you, and it's almost finished. We just need you to cooperate." Said the scientist in the friendliest voice she could muster. It was a voice she used with new clones or older ones. Usually, when she spoke calmly and kindly, she got what she wanted.

This time she was not so lucky.

The cyborg literally tackled Kenobi, taking his blades and runningover the clones, running as fast as his mechanic legs could carry him.

"Well_ that_ didn't work."

* * *

Why did _everything_ have to be like this? Why was it that every time he tried to do something, whether it was invasion, or something that was _supposed_ to be simple like this, just have to turn against him? Especially now that he was running faster than he ever had, only to have more clones find him, and shoot their grappler cables at him, smartly aiming at his legs. He tripped, but caught himslef with his second pair of arms, the other two gripping the box protectively. He looked down at it and sighed in relief to see it unscathed.

And then Kenobi _had_ to show up, the scientist at his heels with what he asumed was a medical kit. He didn't really know why she would have brought that. Oh well, there were more pressing matters at hand. The jedi came forwards, but Grievous swung at him with his available arm, the other supporting his weight so that he wouldn't crush his treasure.

Stubbornly, he kept at it, slashing his three claws at the Jedi, unaware that Lyra had snuck behind him and around to his other side. As quietly as she could she set the kit down, opening it and drew a syringe from it.

Carefully, quietly, she came nearer and nearer, and apparentally stepped wrong because the cyborg whipped his head around towards her. He glared at her, then saw the needle and growled deep, the head panels coming flat against his head in anger. From behind, Kenobi was counting on this, and firmly wrapped his arms around the cyborg's "neck", pulling him back and down, twisting the general impossibly. Obi Wan pushed his head aginst the floor, keeping it there firmly.

Taking the oportunity, Lyra grabbed a hold of a cable and Grievous froze. Golden eyes widened to their fullest as they watched her... Fearfully? She tried a smile to calm him, but he still stared at her like she was a murderer about to make her next kill. Somehow knowing he wouldn't move so long as she held the cable, she took a moment to just look at him, her scientific curiosity taking over for a moment.

This was not a good turn of events. If he jerked in any way at all, that cable would tear and he would die amlost instantly. Especially since the cable she held was the equivalent to a jugular vein, and of course she knew that, but what if she pulled it wrong? Then she stuck him with the syringe and he panicked; what if she'd just poisoned him? What if his body reacts wrong to it and something stopped working?

As these panic-induced thoughts raced through his mind, he began to feel tired, and eventually, the sedative came into full effect, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Lyra sighed in relief, and Kenobi stood, just as relieved. A stretcher, the largest they had, was brought in. After a small struggle, the cyborg was carried back down to Lyra's lab, and placed on one of the three tables.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Asked the Jedi curiously.

Lyra didn't look upfrom the machine she was preparing. "I'm going to collect memories from his mind so that the experiment will remember him and act like she's supposed to. I'll 'upload', so to speak, the memories into her mind." Explained the scientist.

"Ah."

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Or not. You don't have to. **

**Yes, in the next chapter, the "experiment" will be revealed, but I'm pretty sure people already know.**

**Review if you'd like! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is chapter seven of our escapade through this odd story I've written for all of you, and myself. **

**In this chapter, the "experiment" is revealed, and I truly think Grievous is going to absolutely love it, don't you?**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

He felt so drowsy, and going back to sleep sounded wonderful, but all the noise around him was distracting and quite unpleasant. So he forced himself to sit up. Grievous looked around, watching clones march by in formations and others casually talking to one another, and they would all glance his way as if he were about to tear them limb from limb. Which he would do, but right now he was just too sleepy.

Then the cyborg noticed he wasn't in a cell or cuffed or anything. In fact, he was in the same hallway he'd fallen asleep in. the troopers were hesitant to go near him, and tried to look as nonchalant as possible as the general rose and looked about.

He decided to go back to the lab. It really was convenient to have a brain that memorizes anything you look at, and this made it simple to locate the laboratory. The door was locked, as was expected, but it was no trouble for the cyborg. Grievous easily overrode the lock and the door graciously granted him access to the lab within.

The lights were off, and he was expecting an ambush or something to that nature, but nothing happened, as of yet. But he was still on guard, nonetheless. He let his eyes adjust, and if anyone were in the room with him the hypnotic glow of his eyes would be the only source of light.

Soon he could make out shapes and some defined objects. But he saw no people. The room was much larger than he had thought during his first visit, but it seemed the lab had grown.

Behind him, a door in the wall slid open silently and not even his sharp, modified hearing could detect it. Through it stepped a figure who was, however, not even close to as quiet as the door had been.

Grievous spun around and was met with eyes that were similar to his own, only lighter yellow, nearly white compared to his deep gold. He dropped his defense's, enthralled by these eyes. Then the lights suddenly blared on, temporarily blinding them both.

He blinked rapidly, and once his vision cleared, he took in the owner of such enchanting eyes.

She was average height, thin, but not deathly so, her skin was dark red, striped with near black, and her hair naturally waved down her back and shoulders. She looked young and impossibly familiar, and as he studied her more, a woman of his race and homeworld, someone who had been long dead for years, he realized who this was.

He slowly approached her, afraid he was still asleep in the hallway and was having either the best dream he'd ever had or the worst nightmare his tortured mind could create. Then she ran towards him, and wrapped scaley arms around his middle and pressed her cheek against his chest plating. Grievous gasped, and thought he would leap out of his armor. She was real, his sensors told him, sending the sensations to his brain, which was dizzy and confused enough.

Then she whispered, "I missed you, Qymaen."

And he broke. He fell to his knees with a loud clang, dragging her down with him, and held her gently against him.

"I missed you, too, Ronderu."

* * *

**I can't believe I just wrote that... DON'T PICK ON ME, I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH ROMANCE! Even these hug scenes are hard to write...**

**Anywho, tell me what you think!**

**Review if you'd like! :)**


End file.
